Fire and Ice
by Animecherryblossem33
Summary: Some say the world will end in fire, Some say in om what I've tasted of desire,I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate To say that for destruction ice, Is also great, And would suffice. -Robert Frost A century old clash between fire and ice ensues, what does this mean for the two fox kings stuck in the middle? Mikorei AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, I know I should be updating my other fics but after seeing this pixiv artist's lovely artwork ( member_ ?id=3742025) this idea just wouldn't leave my mind so I HAD to write it. MikoRei is a pairing I've always wanted to write for and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. This fic is planned for 10 chapters and I'll be releasing a chapter each month. I hope you all enjoy this fic because it's been a blast to write, although a bit emotional. Enjoy and don't hesitate to let me know what you think!

Illustration of young fox Reisi and Mikoto drawn by the artist I mentioned above: member_ ?mode=manga_big&illust_id=41752352&page=6

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1 – **Prologue**

Long ago, a war broke out between the rival Red and Blue fox tribes of the north. In the final battle the opposing kings from each tribe faced off in one of the most beautiful and terrifying displays of power either tribe had ever seen. In the end, however, the Blue fox tribe king was victorious and the Red fox king was killed. This sent the Red fox tribe into almost a decade of disorganization and inner strife over who would take over the throne next. The Blue fox tribe did not have it much easier. Only a few years after the defeat of the Red fox king, the Blue fox king fell ill and died. The exact reason for his illness was never known; some speculate poison and others say the exertion of defeating another king finally caught up to him. Either way, the incident left the former Blue fox king's only son as the heir to the throne. Since the tribe could not agree on an intermediary ruler and there was no threat of an immediate attack from any enemy, considering the Red foxes were at a far greater loss than them, they decided to let the council rule as a unit rather than any one person. Until the young son of the late Blue King was old enough, there would be no true king for the Blue foxes to serve. Both tribes underwent a long King-less period where each of their strengths declined. This was not the first time something of this magnitude had happened to either tribe, but very rarely did an incident like this coincide in both tribes. Many saw this as an omen, or curse upon the tribes, an established and twisted destiny neither could escape. From the formation of the tribes to the foreseeable future, their fates would somehow be intertwined.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's cold," a young blue fox whispered as he stepped out into the forested terrain behind his large home.

"Well, that's a strange thing to say master Reisi, it's barely the beginning of winter and our tribe isn't usually so sensitive to the cold. On top of that you're so warmly dressed," a servant commented, as she stepped outside with him.

Reisi was indeed adequately dressed for the frigid weather outside. On top of his own warm fur around his tail and ears, he had on many layers of traditional Blue Fox robes and a bulky white fur shawl that matched his tail. His garments were elaborately decorated with embroidered patters around the neck, cuff, and hip areas of each of his robes. All the symbols carefully etched into the fine material were of relevance to the Blue fox tribe and its royal linage. The color scheme of his clothing was also a symbol of the Blue fox tribe. He was dressed head to toe in different shades of white, blue and purple, that both complimented his fur and matched his violet eyes. On the front of his outer robe were the symbols of his status as the heir to the throne; two gray-blue royal tassels that hung just above the obi tied around his waist.

The young fox wrinkled his nose, "I'm aware that foxes from our tribe are far less sensitive to the cold than many other tribes, but I'm still young. It could just be that my body hasn't acclimated to my powers and environment properly yet," he eloquently said in response to her comment.

The maid laughed, "You sure are a smart boy, aren't you master Reisi?"

Reisi gave her a polite smile but did not answer the maid this time, and although he usually enjoyed her company he chose to silently rub his hands together and walk further into the thicket. When the maid made to follow him he finally spoke again, "Please don't follow me Ryoko, I won't wander too far, I promise. I would just like to be alone for a little while."

"But master Reisi what if-" She began to protest, but was cut off by the raise of Reisi's hand before she could fully express her worries.

"Nothing will happen, Ryoko, I'll be back before dinner," he assured her, lowering his raised hand as he smiled at her, reassuringly.

Ryoko heaved a sigh, "Alright, but don't go too far down the mountain and don't let the council know I let you wander in the woods alone," she warned.

"Don't worry, it'll be our secret Ryoko, I'll see you back at the house in a bit," And with those parting words and another reassuring smile sent Ryoko's way, Reisi was finally left alone in his exploration.

It had been about two year since his father had passed and this was the first time since then that he had been able to explore the woods alone. For a while Reisi was unwilling to leave the house, but after a year of being cooped up he longed to go outside and see the world that his father had taught him to cherish, while he was still alive. He hadn't even checked on the bed of snow drop's he and his father had planted together all those years ago, and he feared they were no longer there. As he made his way through the forest that had grown almost unfamiliar to him, he regretted not having the initiative to come earlier. When he arrived at the familiar clearing where the delicate flowers had been planted he was surprised to see that there was someone already there, tending to the small flower bed. The young boy pulling weeds from the bed was probably around his age and Reisi was even more surprised to see the crimson red tail and ears that immediately identified the boy as a member of the Red fox tribe. Reisi had always heard that the Red foxes were violent and brutish, but had never taken most of the talk about them seriously. Upon seeing the boy in front of him lazily, but gently, taking care of the small bed of snow drops, he knew he was wise to ignore such idol gossip.

He stepped closer to the other boy and made himself known, "Hello," he called out clearly.

The Red fox boy stopped what he was doing and slowly turned his head in Reisi's direction. His vibrant amber eyes met Reisi's violet ones and the little prince was stunned momentarily. "Did you want something with me?" The red fox replied rudely.

Reisi was taken aback by the curt response but tried his best to not let the other see his surprise. He cleared his throat a bit before answering, "Well, not you specifically, no. I came here to see those snow drops you're tending to," he explained.

The red haired boy raised a brow, "The flowers? Were you the one that planted them or something?" he asked.

This time Reisi was ready for the rude reply and answered without hesitation, "My father and I did, yes, although I haven't come to see them in two years. I'm surprised they're still alive. Have you been taking care of them?" Reisi returned.

The other boy was quiet for a moment, contemplating his response, before he finally answered, "Sort of. My mother was the one who originally started taking care of them. She loves flowers so she tends to a lot of beds around the forest. Sometimes she makes me help her and this is the one that's the farthest away from her other beds, so she asked me to look after it for her. I mean it's a pain but I don't hate flowers or anything."

Reisi was amused by the boy's response, especially the rasp in his voice that made it seem like he had just woken up and was still groggy. Reisi smiled softly at the boy and stepped closer to the bed of snow drops, "Well thank you, to both you and your mother, for keeping them alive." He knelt down next to the small buds and stared at them fondly.

Since he was completely absorbed in looking at the small white flowers, he missed the red foxes' curious stare and was subsequently surprised by his question, "Hey, aren't you a Blue fox?" he asked abruptly.

Reisi turned to him, unfazed, "Yes, I am aware of my own tribal affiliation."

"You talk funny, too," the other boy added, looking at Reisi more intently now.

"Well that was rather rude," Reisi responded quietly, he thought his speech was clear and proper what was so 'funny' about it?

"You do know I'm a Red fox, right?" The boy asked, still wearing a look somewhere between confusion and curiosity.

"Yes, it's quite easy to tell what you are by the color of your fur," Reisi affirmed, still slightly peeved by the boys' words.

"Then why are you taking to me?" The boy asked again, even more perplexed by Reisi's indifference.

"Excuse me?" The little prince asked, forgetting his annoyance and focusing on his newfound confusion.

"My dad said that all Blue foxes think they're better than everyone else. He said if I ever met one they'd either try to kill me or not even give me the time of day. You're way different from that," The red head explained.

Reisi had to let out a light laugh at the explanation, because the red fox boy had just accurately described almost every council member Reisi knew. "Well the things some Blue foxes say about Red foxes aren't that pleasant either. The only thing I had heard was that Red foxes were all dangerous and violent, but after seeing you tend to the flowers, I knew those rumors weren't true," Reisi said as he offered the boy another smile and this time it was returned.

"You're a little weird, but definitely not bad. My name's Mikoto, what's yours?" The boy, Mikoto, greeted as he lazily grinned at Reisi.

Reisi smiled even wider at Mikoto's newfound friendliness, "My names Reisi, It's nice to meet you Mikoto," he replied.

At the ripe ages of eight, Mikoto and Reisi overcame the many centuries of accumulated strife between their tribes on their first meeting in that small clearing. It took one afternoon for Reisi to finally make a true friend. He knew he could count on Seiri but he didn't have someone whom he felt didn't judge him or hold him on a pedestal because of his position; someone whose honesty he felt he could truly value. Mikoto finally found someone who wasn't awe-stuck or intimidated by him upon first meeting him and he appreciated that more than the young Blue fox would ever know. As the snow drops that were so lovingly tended to began to bloom, so did a new friendship.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: And so it begins! R&R and see you all next month! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey everyone! There's chapter 2 and oh my goodness, it's out on time! Hope you are all enjoying your holiday season and enjoy the fluff of this chapter before it all goes down hill...maybe. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Shout out to my Guest reviewer! I'm really glad you're enjoying the fic hun and I know a month is long but I want these to come out just like I want them to! Robert Frost is a brilliant poet and a adore him. I thought Fire and Ice was just so fitting. =) Hope you continue to follow this and thanks again!

**Warning** – suggestive themes. And fluffy fluffiness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 2 – **Beginning

Some years later

"Have you finished looking over the proposals your highness?" Seiri asked as she entered through the large double doors that lead to Reisi's study. She gave a short bow after she closed the heavy door behind her.

"Just about, I'll be taking my afternoon walk once I've completed them," Reisi answered as he skimmed over yet another long document.

It was a snowy Sunday afternoon and like almost every Sunday since he was ten years old, he purposefully left most of his schedule open. Sunday's were special and the only day Reisi ever looked forward to, not solely because he could take a break from his many responsibilities, but because Sunday's were the only times he could truly be 'Reisi' with the person he cared for most. There was always someone waiting for him on Sunday afternoons.

"Should I tell the cooks to expect you for lunch or dinner today, your highness?" Seiri asked as she respectfully stood by the door.

Reisi signed the paper he had been reading before he looked up to properly greet her, "Tell them to make my dinner and leave it in my room, I'll eat it whenever I come back. They don't have to worry about my lunch for today." He said as he organized the documents that remained scattered on his desk and neatly set them in a pile with all the other completed pages. "Done," he announced almost merrily as he stood from his desk.

"Understood. Are you sure you won't take any guards with you?" The tall blond woman asked as she watched him put on his over-robe and white fur shawl. She already knew the answer, of course.

She asked him this question every Sunday and like every Sunday before, Reisi's response was also the same, "Thank you for your concern, Seiri, but I'll be fine."

Seiri nods her head in understanding and doesn't push the matter any further. Reisi smiles at his old friend and pats her shoulder as he walks past her, "Don't wait up, I'll be back before dawn, captain."

"There is no need for you to address me with such respect, your highness," She said, smiling at him as she followed him out of his study.

"The same goes for you," He retorted. "Take care of things here while I'm out."

"Of course, your highness!" She answered animatedly as she gave him a deep bow.

Reisi couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips and the small grin that occupied them afterwards. She was ridiculously loyal, but he was ultimately grateful for her presence in his life.

Without further ado, he walked out of the large house and into the brisk afternoon air. He made his way to the immense forest he was now intimately familiar with and walked down the worn path he took every Sunday. When he finally reached the end of the narrow dirt path he entered a clearing that was now completely covered in snow drops. The tiny bed he and Mikoto tended to fourteen years ago spread little by little until it completely overtook the small clearing. Reisi stepped through the flowers carefully, making sure not to crush any of the delicate buds under his stride as he made his way to the figure lying down among the multitude of small white flowers. It still astounded him how Mikoto could fall asleep anywhere, at anytime, with little difficulty. The Blue fox gracefully sat down beside the sleeping Red fox and smiled fondly at his companion. Reisi gently pushed aside one of the straps of Mikoto's headpiece and fluidly leaned over the sleeping fox, ghosting his lips over the red-head's warm ones.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Reisi whispered as he slowly pulled back, the fond smile never leaving his lips.

Even at the feather-light touch Mikoto began to stir. One of his ears twitched at the top of his head and he groggily cracked open his eyes. When his foggy mind finally cleared, the red fox looked up at Reisi and smiled, "Hey," he said.

"Hello," Reisi returned the greeting and the smile. He began to gently comb his long pale fingers through Mikoto's crimson locks, helping ease the Red fox into awareness.

"What time is it?" Mikoto asked, voice still laced with sleep as he stayed lying down, enjoying the attention Reisi was giving him.

"Late afternoon, did you wait long?" Reisi replied, continuing to stroke Mikoto's hair.

"Not more than usual, maybe an hour or two," Mikoto said, plainly.

"Hm," Reisi hummed in acknowledgement and leaned down once more to capture the other foxes' lips. This time Reisi pressed his lips firmly against the red-heads and Mikoto reciprocated the intimate action.

Reisi pulled away after a moment and Mikoto gave a small noise of protest. The Blue fox gave a sly grin as he stared down at the red-head and said, "Shall I make it up to you?"

Mikoto grinned and proceeded to switch their positions, hovering over Reisi. "I guess you're usually pretty good at that," and as soon as the words left his lips, he occupied them with Reisi's once again.

The blue fox grinned into the kiss and re-tangled his fingers in Mikoto's fiery hair. He slipped Mikoto's headpiece off and set it aside as the red fox easily removed Reisi's fur shawl and unfastens his outer robe.

Just like every Sunday since their relationship had taken a romantic turn, they made love amongst the snowdrops and momentarily forgot about all their worries and responsibilities. In these tender moments, they ignored the fact that they were the Kings of opposing tribes, they forgave each other for the wounds they had inflicted upon one another in battle, and they pretended that being together like this always, was a real possibility.

Contrary to Reisi's theory when he was younger, he never did get used to the cold and was still very sensitive to it. No one but Mikoto knew this though and as they lay naked together in the field of snowdrops, limbs entwined and skin touching skin, Reisi curled his tail around himself and allowed Mikoto to hold him in his warm embrace. The Red fox radiated heat thanks to his innate power over fire and would always share his warmth with the sensitive blue fox. Sharing body heat like this had become a habit. Ever since they were children Mikoto noticed how hard winter was on Reisi and never hesitated to offer the blue fox a place in his arms.

As Reisi basked in Mikoto's warmth the redhead returned the favor from earlier and ran his fingers, soothingly, through the other's blue hair.

"How was your week?" the Red fox King asked.

Reisi let out an exasperated sigh, "Same as every other week; stressful."

"The council at your throat again?" Mikoto asked, gently nuzzling the side of Reisi's head.

"As per usual, every time the most minor thing happens with the Red tribe they want to start a war. As things are now, the hostility between the two tribes is far more controlled than it was in the past, I don't understand what those old fools are thinking," Reisi sighed again leaning further into Mikoto's side, "It's as if they don't trust my judgment, I've already been king for over four years. If I wanted their input on the state of affairs I'd ask for it."

"I understand where you're coming from, and it's not just the old farts of your council that can't move on. There's always at least one group of brats in the village that want to start an all out war with the Blues. Conflict now and again is inevitable, but a war is out of the question," Mikoto said, never removing his hand from Reisi's hair.

Reisi brought his hand up to his mouth as he let out a small laugh, "Well that was an awfully mature response from you, Mikoto. I'm sure Izumo would be proud," he teased.

Mikoto frowned, "What? I can be serious. I've been a king longer than you, after all."

Reisi rolled his eyes, "A year more doesn't count at this point, Mikoto. Our experience level might as well be the same."

"Don't be a sore loser, Reisi," Mikoto teased back as he nipped at the tip of Reisi's ear.

"I always remember that being your job, though," Reisi retorted, smirking up at the red-head and nipping him gently under his chin.

The Red fox scoffed but pulled Reisi in closer. They were quiet for a moment after that exchange, simply enjoying the little time they had to themselves.

Then, out of nowhere, Mikoto asked, "Do you think we'll ever be able to be like this all the time?"

"Mikoto…" Reisi's playful tone from earlier disappeared completely and was replaced by one of warning.

"I know we've talked about it before, and I know that there's really no fixing how our tribes feel about each other. But is all this sneaking around really what you want us to do for the rest of our lives?" he asked, pulling away slightly to look down at the other fox.

Reisi sighed, he hated talking about this. They had had one too many fights already over the subject, especially when their relationship first started. Reisi didn't even want to think about the argument they had after they were both crowned the Kings of their tribes.

"Of course I'd much rather be with you all the time, even if you can be unbearable at times, than in my village being harassed but the council, but we both have a duty to uphold to our people. It would be far too selfish to even consider putting our relationship before them," Reisi explained for the millionth time. He understood Mikoto's frustration over their relationship but he also knew that he had many other responsibilities and so did Mikoto.

"I think Totsuka and Izumo know about us, or at least Totsuka does," Mikoto cut in.

Reisi stiffened but did not move out of Mikoto's arms, "What makes you say that?" he asked evenly.

Mikoto shrugged, as if the news was nothing important, "Totsuka has always been good at reading and understanding other people. I'm sure seeing the way we fight was enough to tip him off."

"Do you think this will be troublesome?" Reisi asked, scooting in closer.

Mikoto shook his head in the negative, "No, he's not the type to go around telling people. I'm not worried," he said.

Reisi nodded, "Are you just trying to prove a point? That not everyone is opposed to us being together?"

Mikoto shrugged again, "Maybe. I just don't want you to think that it'll never happen, that we'll have to hide forever. Maybe most people are opposed to it right now but there are still people like Totsuka and Izumo who wouldn't care if we were together or not."

Reisi was silent for a moment as he thought over the Red foxes' words and then he sighed again, "I know that there are people who are more accepting and open minded than others in both our tribes. But, realistically it would probably take another century for the animosity to fade enough that what we have would be accepted by both sides and wouldn't be a catalyst to even more hatred," Reisi didn't like to hope for things that would never come, but he did want to believe that one day a relationship like theirs would be alright, even if it didn't happen within their lifetime. "I think Seiri has her suspicions too, though," he added after a brief pause.

Mikoto nodded, "Can we just agree on 'maybe one day' rather than 'never'?" he asked.

Reisi shook his head in surrender, "I suppose we can," and with that he tilted his head up and captured Mikoto's lips with his own.

The Red fox did not protest at the abrupt end to their conversation and ardently kissed Reisi back. It was already early evening and their time together was coming to a close.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Reisi finished re-dressing himself, the sun had long since left the sky and the small clearing they were in was just barely illuminated by moon and starlight. He turned to the Red fox who was lounging on the ground. Mikoto hadn't stopped staring at him since he began to re-dress. The Blue fox smirked at him, "Sorry to take away your view, but I really must be going now." Even though the teasing was evident in his voice there was also a lingering sadness in his tone.

"Hmm," Mikoto hummed in acknowledgement as he finally stood.

He took a few steps forward until he was close enough to pull Reisi in for a quick kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a mischievous smirk.

Reisi rolled his eyes but smiled, "Just don't melt another house, they're annoying to rebuild."

Mikoto gave a small chuckle, "It's not like I did it on purpose."

Reisi smiled, "Being a savage is simply in your nature it would seem," he said the words with no malice in his voice, only fondness.

"Well you do a pretty good job at taming me, huh your highness?" Mikoto said, teasing him back as he tightened his grip on Reisi's waist.

"I suppose that's true," Reisi answered as he wound his arms around Mikoto's neck.

They shared one finally kiss under the dim starlight, soft and sweet, before Reisi reluctantly pulled away, "I must go," he said.

"I know," Mikoto replied regrettably. He removed his hands from Reisi's waist and Reisi forced himself out of the Red foxes' warm embrace.

No other words were spoken between them and they only spared each other a parting glance before they turned and walked in opposite directions of one another. Each heading back to their own tribes and their own responsibilities, after all, come morning they were rival kings once again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**a/n: **And the plot thickens! Sort of. Eight more chapters to go and there's soooo much more that needs to happen. R&R and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I just want to say, Happy New Year and a big thanks to everyone who has been reading this fic! I hope these monthly updates keep going as smoothly as they have been and I really hope that you all continue to enjoy reading this! Thanks again to everyone and don't hesitate to shoot me a review!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 3 – **Conflict**

As expected, the very next afternoon the Red foxes were causing trouble for the people of Scepter again. Reisi didn't mind though, it got him out of his home and away from meeting with the council. The Blue fox was more than willing to indulge Mikoto in his games, only for today of course.

"Your highness, how would you like to proceed?" Seiri asked as she ran alongside him through the town. Almost the entire royal guard was on their heels as they headed to where the Red foxes had been spotted. All the guards, Seiri included, wore the standard military garbs of the Blue fox tribe. They were all clad in white garments embroidered with navy blue thread that etched tribal symbols along the edges of both the long sleeve shirt and the plain white pant. The traditional pants and the simple, yet elegant hapi, made the royal guard look like ninjas as they ran through the ice-covered town.

"Send ten of the guards around to flank either side of the perimeter, five on each side. We'll surround them and force them to retreat back down the mountain," Reisi replied, giving his orders in a strong, even tone as his blood rushed in excitement.

Seiri nodded in affirmation, "Understood," she fell a few paces behind him as she delivered her orders to the guard and immediately afterwards ten of the guards split off from the main group–five going left and five going right.

"How much damage has been reported, Captain Seiri?" Reisi asked as they approached their destination.

"Nothing significant thus far, just a few destroyed market stands. The civilians seem more upset at the tribe themselves, than of the damage they've caused," the blonde woman commented, maintaining her serious expression.

Reisi smiled to himself. Maybe Mikoto had actually listened to him after all. He wasn't too hopeful however, who knew what damages the upcoming fight between him and Mikoto would incur. Regardless of the outcome, Reisi's heart was already pumping faster with anticipation, spreading adrenaline through his veins and adding to the excitement swelling up inside him. He loved making love with Mikoto, but sometimes fighting the man was just as provocative.

The Blue fox was jarred out of his thoughts by a clash of red and blue that came from his immediate left. His sensitive ears perked as they picked up the loud sounds of a fight breaking out not too far away. He briefly narrowed his eyes in the direction of the clamor and then turned to Seiri. "Was Fushimi, by any chance, part of the group that was flanking the left side of the perimeter?" he asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yes, your highness, shall I go fetch him?" She replied, her stoic features twisting slightly in annoyance. Her ears gave a light bounce as they usually did when Seiri was unhappy with something.

Reisi felt like sighing, but kept his calm composure, "Yes, I think that would be best. When he and the vanguard of the Red foxes fight, the damages are almost as catastrophic as if two kings were clashing."

"Understood, your highness."

Reisi didn't have to turn his head to know that Seiri's eyes fogged with concern for his safety. Without turning to her he said, "Do not worry for my safety, Captain. I have the rest of your capable guard with me and I assure you, I am more than capable of handling Red foxes." The final phrase was said with a small smirk and Reisi was suddenly grateful for his decision to keep his focus in front of him and his face hidden from Seiri.

"Now, go. I expect you to stop them from causing any major damages to Scepter," He ordered, willing the smirk to leave his lips before anyone noticed.

The captain nodded, "Yes, your highness." She then turned her attention to her subordinates and bellowed out her instructions, "Guards, do not let his highness down in my absence!"

"Yes, captain!" the remaining guards replied.

With one final glance at her King's back, Seiri split from the group and speedily made her way in the direction of the continuous explosions of red and blue.

As Reisi saw the final glimpse of Seiri's uniform fade into the endless rows of ice houses, he noticed that the surrounding area was suspiciously quite. Warily, he shifted his eyes over the many houses surrounding them without showing any hesitation in his steady advance towards his target. His ears were standing as straight as they could atop his head, listening intently for the smallest of sounds. He could feel the air getting warmer as they grew closer to the spot where the town's folk had seen the Red foxes and Reisi instinctually put up his guard.

Not a moment later, a blast of red was thrown in Reisi's direction. The Blue fox King was un-phased by the surprise attack and effectively protected himself and his guards with an ice barrier. The red blast was successfully neutralized by the barrier and Reisi withdrew it as soon as the air around him had cleared.

"As impudent as ever, I see, Red fox King, Mikoto," Reisi said with a mock-smile plastered on his lips as he saw the King of the Red foxes skillfully land on the ground directly in front of him and his guard.

Mikoto scoffed at the comment, "As infuriatingly proper as ever, Reisi," he returned, a defiant smirk playing on his lips.

"What an impressive vocabulary from a barbarian such as yourself. Have you enjoyed your rampage through my town? Well, I hope you have because I am here to inform you that I must restore order to Scepter and to its people. Which means I am going to put an end to your unwelcomed visit," Reisi spoke evenly and potently, his tone never slipping or breaking his perfectly crafted persona. But Reisi knew the Red fox King could still see the mirth in his eyes, could see the true excitement Reisi had coursing through his veins upon seeing him.

Mikoto's lob-sided grin did not leave his lips as Reisi threatened to ruin his fun. He strode closer to the other fox king and spoke, "Are you now? Do you honestly believe you can, Reisi?"

Just as Reisi was about to deliver another snarky counter to Mikoto's challenge, five other Red foxes appeared in the middle of the residential area they were currently in.

Reisi's fabricated smile did not faultier at their sudden appearance, "You need reinforcements to beat me now, Red fox King?"He accused, teasingly.

"You have your small fry standing behind you, I'm only playing fair, Reisi," Mikoto returned, his smirk growing wider, more mischievous.

Reisi let out a sarcastic chuckle, "Fair? I can hardly imagine you know the meaning of the word, Mikoto," he said with faux condescension.

"Maybe you should teach me then, oh great Blue fox King," The Red fox mocked lowly, and Reisi felt his tone was far too haughty to be used in public.

The Blue fox's shoulders shivered lightly and he knew he had to defuse the sudden tension Mikoto had put into the air between them. Their banter was turning into flirtation and Reisi was not very pleased with the sudden shift. He kept his smile up as if Mikoto's words had not affected him and his voice was steady as he gave his orders, "Guards, drive these Red foxes back to their lands. We shall be victorious for our cause is pure. Now, engage without hesitation! Leave the head barbarian to me."

"Yes, your highness," and with that they all engaged the Red foxes that stood behind Mikoto.

As swords and fists clashed around them, the two rival kings were finally left alone to stare one another down.

Mikoto's smirk was proudly displayed on his lips as he inched closer to Reisi, ready to block an attack or initiate one, at any moment. "I told you I'd come," he says.

"Yes, well, sometimes it's not that pleasant to see you," Reisi lied. Seeing Mikoto for whatever reason was invigorating, but that was too dangerous of a thought to voice, especially in the tense atmosphere they had created.

"Hmmm, it's probably because you always ruin the mood with all your talking," Mikoto said, his audacious smirk pulling on the side of his lip and on Reisi's nerves.

The Blue fox was about to feign offence, but before a retort could escape from his lips the Red fox had lunged at him, fist covered in a fiery red aura.

It only took Reisi a second to draw his blade and coat it in his own blue aura and block yet another attack from his opponent. "Always so brash," Reisi commented as they exchange a few more consecutive blows. Mikoto only grinned at the mumbled comment. Their battles had become almost like dances. A constant back and forth sway, the ebb and flow of attacks and counterattacks. Their bodies instinctively moved in synch with one another's, one would attack one would block, and repeat. It was all muscle memory punctuated by vivid emotions: excitement, lust and enjoyment. And god, did they enjoy every minute of their rehearsed yet impromptu performance, because, although the moves were always the same, the dance itself never was. There would be the same sequence of attacks, but maybe at a different angle this time or perhaps at a different pace. Reisi would always swing his sword up before cutting it sharply to the side to catch Mikoto off guard, and no matter how many different ways he used the same motion, Mikoto was never late to dodge or block. It never got boring, it never got old, and it was certainly never predictable. Especially today's particular battle.

Somehow, in one of Mikoto's many aerial feats, he had landed directly behind Reisi on the roof they were currently fighting on. The Blue fox had been so genuinely surprised at Mikoto leaping over his head that the Red fox could not contain his amusement. Mikoto tended to be quite impetuous and, without thinking, he leaned closer and instead of delivering a blow as Reisi had assumed he would, he nipped the barely lilac tip of Reisi's mostly white ear.

The Blue fox King was immediately thrown off guard by the action and was so frazzled by the unexpected public display of affection that he lost his footing on the ice covered building they were standing on. Before he could plummet down unto the cold earth that awaited him after he fell off the rooftop, a pair of very strong and very familiar arms wrapped around his waist and caught him.

Stunned, Reisi could do nothing but stare up and be transfixed by Mikoto's golden gaze. All the jostling his body had repeatedly endured in the last few seconds had disoriented the Blue fox for a moment too long. By the time he realized the position they were in, it was far too late to dispel the image from the minds of the individuals who had seen it. Reisi hurriedly pulled out of Mikoto's secure embrace and regained his balance on the rooftop.

He glared at Mikoto coldly before mumbling, "Let me hit you and pretend I won".

Mikoto quirked his head to the side and his dark burgundy ears twitched at the top of his head. Reisi always found Mikoto's confused expression to be quite endearing. He thought Mikoto looked like an over-sized child, which was not too far from the truth because he slept and complained as much as the real thing. However, given the circumstances, Reisi could not dwell on, or show, his appreciation for the Red foxes cute side.

"After what you just did we need to not be seen together for a while. Take my hit and then call your subordinates back," Reisi barked in a harsh whisper.

Mikoto sighed, although he didn't care about having his relationship exposed, he didn't want to start a war because of it either. "Do your worst, your highness," even at a time like this, Mikoto still found the time to tease the already flustered Blue fox. Reisi was not amused.

With that infuriating perpetual smirk on his lips, Mikoto took a hit to the gut that he faked being unable to dodge. And if Reisi's punch had been a little stronger than intended due to his annoyance with Mikoto at the moment, the Red fox knew he had no one to blame but himself for provoking the Blue fox.

Mikoto flew off the roof with the hit and landed on the ground amongst the other pairs engaged in combat.

Reisi gracefully stepped off the roof and landed a few feet in front of Mikoto, a reversal of the scene that had played out not an hour before.

"I think it is time for you to leave, Red fox King," Reisi said menacingly, pointing the tip of his saber to Mikoto's throat.

The red fox feigned frustration at his supposed defeat and he carefully got to his feet displaying a scowl that looked genuine. He scoffed before he spoke, "Maybe next time you'll be able to win without any dirty tricks, Reisi," and the acid in the Red fox's voice sounds so real, Reisi had to pause for a moment and admire Mikoto's acting skills. He supposed the force he used in his hit probably helped fuel the fire for Mikoto's mock-anger.

The red-head grudgingly turned away and started to walk off, his slightly stunned subordinates following after him.

Another sigh threatened to spill past Reisi's lips, but he clutched his hands around his composure and held onto it steadfastly. He could not break his calm in front of his guards; they probably already had far too many reasons to suspect him of some form of treason, by now. As soon as Mikoto was out of sight he turned to his guard, features fixed into an authoritative expression as his words came out as a steady command, "Regroup with Captain Seiri and the two groups that flanked the right and left sides of the perimeter, make sure they have also dealt with the Red foxes in their areas and then return to the mansion together, understood?"

With only mild hesitation, the guards acknowledged their King's order and bellowed out a, "Yes, your highness," before dispersing in many directions to fulfill their duties.

Even after they had all gone, Reisi still did not allow himself the freedom to sigh. He was still in the public eye, he had to steel himself and remain the strong and composed Blue fox King until he made it back to his residence where he could let down his façade in the company of no one but solitude.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, when Seiri knocked on the door to his study with marginally more force than usual, Reisi knew what their conversation would entail. He had no doubt she had heard about the incident that took place that afternoon.

"Come in," He said calmly, closing the book he was reading and setting it aside.

The door swung open and Seiri stepped inside, quickly shutting the door behind her with a dull thud.

She turned to him after closing the door and Reisi knew that look in her eyes. The captain's sharp cerulean eyes shown with both determination and concern, and her usually neutral expression was cracked by the slight furrowing of her brows. Her shoulders where straight but far more stiff than they usually were, "Good evening your highness," she said, her voice strained as if she were trying to maintain an even tone.

"Good evening, Seiri. What brings you here at this late hour?" The king inquired, though he knew Seiri had a speech ready for him about what had happened. She was courteous and very mindful of the council's watchful eye, so any time she wished to discuss something serious with him she would wait for a time she knew they'd have no chance of an audience.

Seiri's stiff shoulders straightened even more as she took a calming breath before responding, "I am sorry to disturb you at this odd hour but I must speak with you in regards to the Red fox King."

Reisi could not stop the involuntary twitch of his white ear at the mention of Mikoto. This conversation was not going to be an easy one, he was sure. Anytime they discussed Mikoto, it was never an agreeable exchange. Still, even hearing Mikoto's title made Reisi perk up, however slight the reaction may have be, even if what was to come would not be so pleasant.

"Go on," he urged, knowing full well there was really no stopping the woman when she had something important to say.

The stiffness in Seiri's shoulder's partially subsided after a few deep breaths and she stared resolutely at Reisi, locking deep violet with clear cerulean. "May I be frank, your highness?" She asked, the strength she usually showed as the captain of the guard coming through in her firm request.

"You know I value your honesty," He said, again encouraging her to continue.

She took another steadying breath before she finally spoke her mind, "I believe it would be best for the two of you to stop whatever relationship you may have, if it is too difficult for you to hide it. Until recently I had overlooked your Sunday excursions and the subtle way you look at one another longingly on the battle field or the excitement that is evident when you two come to blows. I had ignored all these signs for your sake and that of Scepter's, but after the display you two put on today, I am no longer sure I can turn a blind eye to your actions, your highness. After today, I am not the only one who has found confirmation for their suspicions. I can no longer adequately quiet the guards or the maid's gossip and god forbid news of this ever reaches the council."

Reisi was silent for a moment. His lips were pressed into a rigid line on this face but he refused to break eye-contact with his captain. He needed to reassure her that everything was under control, even if he, himself, wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation. He had known that their fight today had gone overboard, but to the point of exposing them to the entire town? He didn't believe so. "I understand that the battle today might have been more ostentatious than usual, but I do not think it will merit the attention or suspicion of all of Scepter and Homra," he said, voice steady and even. He wanted to ease her worries with the stability of his words.

However, Seiri's concerns would not be dissipated so easily. "With all due respect your highness," she began sternly, "you even wears one another's belongings. Many of us have seen the tribal red fox bracelet I assume he gave you, peek out from underneath the sleeve of your robes and no one can miss the way he displays one of your royal tassels on his hip as if it were some sort of trophy. You are lucky the council is so self absorbed they have yet to notice your relationship when so many, Blue and Red foxes alike, have at least some suspicions regarding the two of you," Seiri said, being far more straight-forward than Reisi had expected her to be. He wasn't upset over this however. He rather appreciated her frankness and the knowledge that he had been far more conspicuous than he had initially thought.

Reisi internally stiffened at the news but showed no outward signs of apprehension. He subtly traced the patter on the red bracelet around his wrist as he composed himself and his reply. "I apologize for worrying you like this, Seiri," he said, intentionally using her name and not her title to express his sincerity. He knew how hard she worked to hide her feelings for the Red fox Izumo and here he was, the King of Scepter with so many more responsibilities than her, acting so carelessly towards such a delicate matter. He felt quite guilty about the situation and he hoped she would understand his feelings. "It was not my intention for this to ever be discovered by your, let alone become apparent to the people of Scepter. However, I assure you that a display such as today will never happen again. I cannot promise you that I will end my relationship with him, but I will speak to him about this issue. I appreciate your concern, but please, try not to worry yourself so much. I will never allow the council to have knowledge of this," Reisi spoke confidently, his tone soothing, but still strong, as he chipped away at Seiri's anxieties. Although he could never promise her a day where a love such as his and hers would be accepted, he could at least promise her to not let it affect the stability of Scepter which they both prioritized over anything else, even their own hearts.

The captain stared carefully at her king for any signs of uncertainty in his demeanor and when she found none, her shoulders relaxed for the first time since she had stepped into Reisi's study. Reisi's sincere regret and comforting promises calmed Seiri's mind and heart, at least for the moment. As soon as Reisi saw her shoulders loosen and her ears slightly drop, he knew his words had accomplished what he had intended them to.

"If that is all, Seiri, I think it would be advantageous for you to get some rest. You had your hands full with Fushimi and the Homra vanguard for most of the day, I am sure you must be tired. Go rest," Reisi ordered, more than suggested. However, he kept the soothing tone he had used before, when he gave the captain his command. Seiri looked far more tired than he had thought her to be. Reisi assumed this was only partially due to dealing with Fushimi and Yatagarsu, and mostly due to her own conflicting feelings and the fear she had of Reisi's relationship being discovered. He knew that if he didn't insist she go to sleep, she probably wouldn't until she did at least two more rounds to check the perimeter of his home.

Seiri gave him a tired smile. She could tell that he was concerned for her health so she did not try to argue with his order, "Certainly your highness, thank you for listening to me." She gave a short bow and turned to leave, saying a small, "good night," as she opened the door.

"Sleep well, Seiri, I'll see you in the morning," he offered after her, giving her a small grin in return as he replaced the book he was reading earlier, in his lap.

She gave one final bow when she was outside the door and said, "Same to you, your highness," before finally closing the large wooden door and leaving Reisi to his book and his thoughts.

As soon as Seiri's footsteps faded completely down the hallway and Reisi could only hear the sound of pages turning as he flipped through his book, he finally sighed.

Had he really let things get this bad? Had he really fallen so low that his captain had to reprimand him for his actions? Had he really become so infatuated with Mikoto, that he hadn't even noticed his folly? His duty to Scepter was supposed to come before anything else. Today's display seemed to prove his convictions otherwise. Reisi chewed his lower lip in thought. This was so uncharacteristic of him. He usually thought so clearly, no matter what the situation but when it came to the Red fox King, Reisi's thoughts were obscured and his sharp reasoning was nowhere to be found. His white fox ears–slightly tinted lilac at the tips–which usually stood so proudly atop his head, drooped backwards and flattened themselves against his navy hair. He once again began to trace the pattern of the red bracelet around his wrist and the only thing that came to his muddled mind was, _"I need to speak with him." _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mikoto was annoyed. He hadn't really cared for the repercussions of his actions in the public eye, but if his teasing had warranted Reisi's anger he hardly fancied being ignored by his lover until he was satisfied with Mikoto's punishment.

So, when Izumo and Totsuka stepped into his small cottage to speak with him that night, he initially thought little of their concerns.

"Mikoto, I know you can be pretty shameless sometimes, but this is ridiculous. Do you want to hold a sign over your head that says, 'I'm fucking the Blue fox King'? It's bad enough that you flaunt his tassel on your hip everywhere you go. Make it a little more obvious next time and maybe you'll start the war you apparently want pretty badly since you obviously disregard all meanings of the words: tact and accountability," Izumo lectured, incredibly frustrated but Mikoto's indifference to the situation.

Mikoto had a dejected look on his face, but Izumo still couldn't tell if he was actually paying attention to what he was saying. "Mikoto-"he started fiercely but was calmed by Totsuka's soothing hand on his shoulder.

The smaller Red fox smiled softly at Izumo as he spoke, "You know yelling never works with him Izumo. I know you're frustrated, but you must be patient."

Totsuka's smile could calm the most rage-filled hearts and Izumo easily let the tension he had built up in his shoulders defuse as he let out a long sigh. "Fine," he said, "you talk to him."

The second in command plopped himself down on one of Mikoto's chairs and took a back seat to the conversation.

The sandy blond color of Totsuka's hair gradually became a soft burgundy the further up his ears the color gradient went. His red ears fluttered lightly as he stepped closer to his king and took the seat beside Mikoto. Totsuka's brilliant smile stayed plastered to his lips as if it was his natural expression, and many thought it really was. He turned that perpetual grin in Mikoto's direction. "Now, King, I know you're in love with the Blue fox King, and don't try to deny it because you can't lie to us King," Totsuka added the last part when he saw Mikoto open his mouth in an attempt to voice an excuse or protest against his words. "I know that the biggest responsibility you should have is to your heart and to your true feelings, but sometimes we have to fulfill our duty to the people around us before we get to make ourselves happy," Totsuka explained wisely. "I know it's hard to hide how you feel because you care for him so strongly, but you could endanger entire tribes if your relationship were to be known before the time is right. Right now, there is far too much animosity between our two tribes and knowledge of your relationship would only breed more strife. King, you must understand that for right now the best thing to do is focus on healing the wounds of the past in both tribes. To lessen the hostility between Reds and Blues, so that one day you and many other foxes who feel the same way you do," He quickly glanced over at Izumo from the corner of his eye as he said this, "can be free to love who they want no matter what tribe they may come from. I'm sure the Blue fox King knows this as well. As long as you are King's, your duty is first to your people and then to yourselves," Totsuka said firmly, but his voice was still gentle. There was also a hint of sadness in his tone as he spoke the last sentence. That unhappiness was even more evident as he continued, "I am very sorry that you cannot love freely and that your position requires you to divide your heart in a way no one should. But, King, you were meant to protect us all and as long as that is your duty, it is also our duty to protect you. I promise that one day, you'll be able to say you love him in the face of all your tribe and we'll all gladly celebrate with you, but until that day comes you must be patient and you must be conscious of what could happen if you are exposed too soon," at this point Totsuka's smile had faded, but the resolute look on his face left Mikoto with no room to doubt the words of his close friend.

Totsuka was right, as usual. He could not be a selfish King. His people deserved better, and although this was not something he had asked for, it was his job now and he could not fail them. Just as he knew Totsuka and Izumo would never fail him.

Mikoto dragged his hand over his face and sighed. No matter how often he repeated the phrase, _"I cannot fail them"_, in his mind, somehow it would always turn into, _"I cannot fail him"_, before he even noticed that his mantra had changed. For now, he took a deep breath and looked up at both Totsuka and Izumo, who was still sitting to the far right of the room.

"I'm sorry," he begins, and he isn't surprised to see that both parties are taken by surprise. Both Izumo and Totsuka's burgundy ears shoot up straight at the apology. He doesn't often apologize for his actions, no matter how brazen they are. But right now is different; the gravity of such a trivial act had never weighed so heavily on his shoulders. "I shouldn't have made you guys worry like this," he continued, "You don't deserve it and I don't deserve such loyal friends".

Totsuka was quick to put a gentle hand over Mikoto's balled up fist, "Nonsense, King. We always support one another, that's the way it's always been. Now chin up, don't worry yourself too much, everything will work out somehow, just you wait and see," the optimistic Red fox assured, trying his best to lift his king's spirits.

Even though Totsuka always said everything would work out, and they usually did, Mikoto was afraid someday things wouldn't. He pretended he never worried about anything and in turn, many people believed he was thoughtless and selfish. But he knew when something he did was wrong, even if Totsuka and Izumo had to remind him to fix it sometimes. And he knew he had to also apologize to Reisi for putting him in this predicament. The council was already picking at everything he did, if they ever found out about this, who knows what hell they would put Reisi through. The Red fox grinded his teeth to keep himself from growling at the thought, he would not put Reisi through that. All at once, Mikoto stood and strode over to the door of his home.

"Where are you going?" Izumo asked, standing along with him.

"I'm going to take a walk to clear my head, I'm sorry for worrying the two of you," he apologized again, his voice more gruff with emotion this time.

Totsuka and Izumo exchanged knowing looks before Totsuka spoke up, "Alright, King. Be safe." His bright smile was back on his face and it was as soft and comforting as it always was. Mikoto allowed himself to smile back before Izumo also chimed in, "Don't do anything rash while you're out, we're still doing damage control on this afternoon, so don't give us anymore work."

Mikoto's smile turned into a smirk, there was no edge to Izumo's reprimanding words and he knew that his friend was only looking out for him.

"I won't," he promised. And with those parting words he left his home with only one thought left in his mind, _"I need to see him". _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Sorta kinda cliff hanger! I'd say, "and so the plot thickens" but it honestly hasn't yet so, hope you liked it, R&R and see ya'll next chap!


End file.
